Wanders Come In
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: Kaoru and her parents run the local inn where Kenshin comes in and decides to stay for awhile. What will happen not only in their lives but in normal village life as time goes on? KenshinxKaoru rated for language UNDER REVAMPING
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru walked down the dirt street carrying a bucket with tofu in it. It was midday during the spring, and it wasn't too terribly hot. The scent of flowers lazily wafted around the small village on the breeze. Kaoru sighed. There were a lot of others things she would rather be doing then dodging the crowds of people as she ran errands for her parents. Sometimes, even though she knew they couldn't afford it, Kaoru wished her parents would hire somebody to help around the inn.

Kaoru arrived at her parent's inn,'Wanders Come In' and walked into the kitchen. Her mother stood at the counter working on preparing dinner for the guests. Since it was springtime the inn was fairly full. Her mother had to work hard for long periods to prepare the meals on time. Kaoru wished she could help, but her cooking skills were really lacking.

Her mother looked up from chopping carrots at the sound of the dull thud made by the tofu bucket being set down. "Thank you Kaoru. Could you please go and clean the inn's main room and the three hallways that branch off of it? We've had a lot of people walk through there without taking their shoes off. It is absolutely filthy so I need you to please scrub the floors."

"Mother, if they aren't taking their shoes off then shouldn't you say something? That's awfully rude."

"I'm not sure whose doing so it would be wrong to fuss at everybody. Besides, I'm no good at fussing. That's your father's job, and he's out fixing the roof and chopping wood so he doesn't have time."

"I'll show them! Honestly, how dumb can they be? Don't they have any respect?"

"Kaoru!" Scolded her mother. "It isn't proper for young ladies to be fussing. If you ever hope to find a suitable husband who will bring honor to the family than you must behave properly Kaoru! Now change into your work clothes and out of your good kimono."

Kaoru sighed and went to her room to do as her mother asked. Then, she got a bucket of water and soap and set about the dreary and time consuming job of washing the floors.

When the floor was halfway washed the door to the inn slide open, but Kaoru took no notice until she heard heavy boots walking across the floor. She looked up and a tall man who was very stocky with greasy black hair was looming above her, watching her clean.

Kaoru stood up and asked politely," Sir, could you please take off your boots?"

The man's eyes flashed dangerously. "You bitches should know your place. How dare you speak to someone of a higher rank, let alone a MAN in such a manner! Let me teach you a lesson in proper respect."

The man unsheathed his katana from the belt at his waist. Kaoru's eyes grew wide. She ran to the back of the room and picked up the broom she had propped up in the corner. It may not be a sword, but it was better than nothing, even though the man was using a real sword.

The man swung his sword down trying to cut Kaoru in half. She dodged and his sword cut a huge hole in the wall.

"You little cockroach hold still!"

Kaoru ran behind him and whacked him over the head with her broom but to no avail. As a matter of fact, it splinttered into a million pieces.

He swung around and Kaoru dodged his sword again. Now, her back was pressed against the wall.

"DIE!"

Kaoru closed her eyes and resigned herself to the blow that was sure to end her life.

Yet, it never came.

Slowly and cautiously Kaoru opened her eyes. A pair of eyes the color of Amethyst stared back at her, less than an inch from her face.

Kaoru jumped in surprise.

The young man jumped back away from Kaoru. She sank to the floor, panting in surprise.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Y-yes I'm fine I was just startled that's all."

The young man held his hand out. Kaoru gratefully took it and rose to her feet.

"This one apologizes. This one wasn't sure if you were still breathing you were still, that you were."

"It isn't any trouble. Thank you."

"Would you happen to know where this one can get checked into this inn?"

"Of course, please speak with my mother in the kitchen."

Kaoru lead the young man into the kitchen, vaguely wondering where the greasy haired man from earlier was. She didn't see him lying on the floor anywhere.

Kaoru slid open the door and called,"Mother, this young man wants to speak with you about a getting a room."

"Ok, thank you Kaoru dear." Said Kaoru's mother as she walked over. "Did you finish cleaning the floor?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, please hurry, I have other things I need you to do."

Kaoru bowed and left her mother to talk with the young man. She sighed when she saw the main room to the inn. There was mud everywhere. That meant more work for Kaoru which meant her chores would pile up which meant her father would yell at her. Not to mention he was going to be grumpy after having to repair the wall. Kaoru sighed as she went back to scrubbing. Sometimes her life was so unfair.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru finished cleaning the floors. Then she tended the garden, cleaned the rooms and organized the pantry. By that time it was five o'clock which meant it was time to start delivering dinner. Even though five was earlier than when most people ate dinner some like their dinner early and with so many guests in the inn Kaoru had to start delivering early. She didn't get finished until eight so that's what time Kaoru got to eat.

That night Kaoru sat wearily by the window eating her ramen. She stared at the full moon and looked over her day. It was tiring and chore filled as usual, and there was still more to go. Kaoru finished her dinner and went about folding the laundry, cleaning dishes and scrubbing more floors.

At ten Kaoru put down her scrub brush, changed out of her work clothes and went off to bed.

Kenshin lay on his futon, thinking. That girl today had been so easily startled by him. He figured that was because he had gotten so close. Kenshin couldn't help but smile to himself at the memory of her startled face. Even so, he was a little bit ashamed of himself. The lady in the kitchen who had given him his room looked so much like the girl. The girl must be her daughter. Kenshin rolled over and drifted off to sleep. He had to get up early tomorrow if he was going to work enough to pay for his rooms and meals.


End file.
